Change Of Heart
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: "but he wasn't a killer. Was he?" HxD-Dramione - Not Continuing-x
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that was running through my head, Characters may seem a tad OOC~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione stared across the room silently, listening to Ron and Harry jabber away beside me. She couldn't understand how they could talk about quidditch literally every day. A few tables over was a certain slytherin Hermione had been watching for the past few days. Ever since Harry had mentioned suspecting Malfoy of being a death eater she had been keeping her eye on him. Even though she disagreed with Harry, she had to be sure.<p>

Though watching him over the past few days and now as he picked glumy at his plate, she had noticed how malnourished he appeared. He rarely ate, he merely listened to his friends in silence. In all honesty, if he wasn't her most hated tormentor of course, she would feel sympathy for him. She would never ever admit it of course, yet she couldn't help picture herself in his place and feel terrible. How awful it must be to have Voldemort traipse through your halls, not even home would be safe.

Her eyes were drawn away from Malfoy when Ron called her name.

"Oi, Hermione!"  
>"What Ronald?" Hermione sighed, turning to look at him.<p>

He sat beside her, his shaggy ginger hair falling into his eyes as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.<br>"Okay, well Harry, Ginny and I are going down to the quidditch pitch to practice. Did you want to come watch?"

Hermione looked behind Ron towards Harry and Ginny. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they were talking in hushed tones. If she went down with them, she would most likely be left alone with Ron and of course she just hadn't decided whether she was ready for that.

"Uhm, I think I'll actually go to the library. I have the essay for Proffesor Slughorn to finish."  
>"Oh, Okay." Ron replied, looking down.<p>

Hermione took one last look across the hall, only to find Malfoy's previous seat to be empty. Frowning, she turned back to Ron.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to head upstairs now, I'll meet you all in the common room later?"  
>"Yeah, all right. See you." Ron said.<br>"I'll talk to you two later okay? Have fun at the Pitch." Hermione said, looking over at Harry and Ginny.  
>"You're not coming with?" Ginny asked.<br>"No, I've got an Essay to Work on." Hermione replied.  
>"You heading to the library again?" Harry asked, smirking.<br>"Yes, I am." Hermione huffed.  
>"Alright, we'll see you later than." Harry smiling at her.<p>

Hermione waved at them all once more before leaving the Great Hall and walking leisurely towards the library. 

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Opinions?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another bit :)  
>I don't plan on having an ultra long story, but there will hopefully be a few chapters ~<br>**

* * *

><p>After carefully placing her parchments carefully in order, Hermione relaxed into the comfy Chair and began to read one of the cheesy romance novels her mother had sent her in the mail. Hermione secretly loved them, though only the ones with decent enough Grammar. Her mom would find cheap ones in stores and buy them for her. Hermione had finally went out and bought a Brownish-Grey Barn owl for her parents. Though a little hard to explain to their neighbours and friends, it was much easier to communicate to her home.<p>

Hermione read through a few pages before she was joined by Malfoy.

"You know, the staring is getting a little annoying." He drawled, sitting in the chair opposite her.  
>"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, surprised.<br>"The staring. "He repeated, leaning forward in his chair. "You can't honestly think I hadn't noticed."  
>"I - Uh-" Hermione stammered. "Well, you see-"<br>"Please don't try to give me an excuse." He stated, looking at her.  
>"Uhm, Well Harry, He's thinks you- uhm." Hermione trailed off.<br>"This was Potter's Idea!?" Malfoy exclaimed.  
>"No! No, Harry does know I've uhm, been watching you."<br>"So you admit it then." He smirked.  
>"Yes, fine. I've been watching you, but only to see if Harry's theory is true or not!" Hermione said.<br>"And what exactly is Potter's theory?" Malfoy inquired.  
>"Well, he thinks you're a death eater." Hermione stated bluntly.<p>

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, still watching her.

"So, he know's then."  
>"It's true!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide.<p>

"Yes, The Dark Lord has Graced me with a marvellous task and to prove my dedication, I was awarded this." Malfoys voice held hints of sarcasm as he pulled his robe over his left arm to reveal the tell tale tattoo of Voldemort's followers.

Hermione looked from his tattoo to his face, unsure of what she should do. Having just confessed to being a deatheater, she should be running straight to Dumbledore. Yet as she looked at his grey eyes, full of anger, she didn't feel the need to leave. Sitting back slightly, Hermione sighed, curiosity making the worst of her.

"What was the task?" She asked timidly.

He looked at her curiously before answering her question.

"He wants me to kill someone." He stated.  
>"Who?" Hermione asked quietly.<br>"Dumbledore." He answered simply.

Hermione watched him look away, his posture rigid, perhaps frightened. She sat across from him, knowing who he was, who is family is and what they have done. Yet she couldn't muster enough anger to feel hatred towards him.

"Can you do it?" Hermione asked finally.  
>"What?" He looked at her.<br>"Kill him. Can you do it?"  
>"Of course I can do it." He stated defensively.<br>"And after you kill him, what Happens?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"When he's dead, what will you have accomplished? What do you gain personally from this?"

Malfoy looked back at her with a sad expression on his face.

"A breath of fresh air every morning and the chance to see my mother on Holidays. " He murmured, getting up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't m-" Hermione began.  
>"If anyone hear's about this Granger, you know what will happen." He said as he walked away.<p>

Hermione sat down in the chair to mull things over. Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore, if he didn't Voldemort would Kill him and his mother. She knew she should tell someone, Harry and Ron at least, but she didn't think he would do it. He may be a royal pain and extremely rude, but he wasn't a killer. Was he? 

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Review? :)<strong>


End file.
